Surprise
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: En vísperas de la boda de Ryan y Jenny, surgen conversaciones inesperadas, que puedan llevar a Kate y a Rick a dar el próximo paso. / Mal sumario, lo se! pero denle una oportunidad y comenten    / Alerta Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Algo que se me ocurrió tras ver los sneak peak del capítulo del lunes.

**SURPRISE**

Faltan solo unos días para la gran boda entre Ryan y Jenny. En la comisaria ha comenzado a percibirse la ansiedad de los invitados y los nervios del novio. La novia aparece por allí bastante seguido para ultimar detalles. Las chicas cotillean acerca de sus vestidos y sobre con quienes irán a la boda, los hombres sobre cuán formales deben ir vestidos.

Las únicas dos personas que realmente no han tocado el tema son Beckett y Castle. A excepción de algunos pocos momentos donde quedan en medio de una conversación de otros. Pero una noche, luego de un tedioso caso, él la invita a comer algo y allí, comiendo hamburguesas con batidos, surge el tema.

-¿Ya te has comprado el vestido para la boda, Kate?

Ella lo mira a los ojos, deja el batido sobre la mesa, y se sonríe.

-Por supuesto que sí. Pero no te diré como es.

El se sonríe.

-Sera una sorpresa entonces. Me gusta.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Castle, ya sabes que usaras?

-Sorpresa.

Castle está nervioso. No sabe cómo sacar a la luz sus verdaderas intenciones: ir a la boda con Kate. Por un lado teme que ella ya tenga acompañante, por otro que lo rechace. Y no cree poder afrontar ninguna de esas opciones.

-¿Y… estas ansiosa por la boda? Es decir… ¿te agradan? A la mayoría de las mujeres les encantan las bodas.

-No soy la mayoría de las mujeres…

-Lo sé.

-No todas las bodas me agradan, no lo sé… ¿A qué viene esto, Castle?

-A nada en particular… solo sacando conversación…

-Vamos, Castle, te conozco. Sé que hay algo que no estás diciendo.

-No, no hay nada.

Siguen comiendo en silencio por unos instantes hasta que Rick vuelve a hablar.

-¿Cómo piensas que nos han sentado? En la boda digo… ¿Estaremos en la misma mesa?

-¡Castle! Estas obsesionado con el casamiento. ¿Qué sucede? Dime de una vez.

-Bueno… a decir verdad, he querido preguntarte algo pero tal vez mejor no lo hago.

-Por favor, dime.

Rick bebe un sorbo de su batido y luego apenas mirándola a la cara habla.

-¿Con quién iras a la boda? Es decir, has dicho que irías sola pero no me creo eso… ¿Ya tienes acompañante?

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Por qué has hecho tanto alboroto para preguntar eso, Castle?

-Contéstame.

-Iré sola a la boda. No es ninguna obligación ir con acompañante.

-Lo sé, es solo que… yo iré solo también, porque a Alexis le surgió algo y no podrá acompañarme, y pensé que tal vez quisieras… tu sabes… que vayamos juntos. Tú y yo.

Ella se sonríe.

-Relájate, Castle. No debes contener la respiración para pedirme que sea tu pareja en la boda.

-¿Entonces qué me dices?

-Me encantaría ir contigo.

El se sonríe.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que sí.

Pasan unos instantes sin hablar, hasta que Kate rompe el silencio.

-Castle… ¿Recuerdas que hoy temprano te pregunte si… te dije que si tu y yo estaríamos por casarnos, si tu quisieras saber con quienes me he acostado?

-Recuerdo.

-Es solo curiosidad, tú sabes… pero, no me has respondido realmente… te espantaste y cambiaste el tema…

-No me espante. Es solo que… No lo sé, no me agrado la idea de pensar en ti con muchos hombres. Además tu y yo nunca hablamos ese tipo de cosas, y creo que me dio un poco de vergüenza.

-¿Vergüenza, tu? Eso es nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Kate? ¿Con cuantas mujeres me he acostado? Te lo digo si quieres, yo no sé si quiero saber esa respuesta de parte tuya.

-Hagamos así… tu me cuentas y luego yo te cuento.

-Bien.

-¿De veras recuerdas todas las mujeres con las que has estado?

El se sonríe.

-Se la imagen que doy, pero no todo lo que se ve es cierto, Kate. No he estado con tantas mujeres. Pude haber salido con varias, pero realmente estado con ellas, en todos los sentidos, son apenas cuatro.

-¿En toda tu vida? No te lo creo, Castle.

-Kate, no es tan difícil de creer considerando que estuve dos veces casado. Y que casi crie a Alexis yo solo.

-Pero… No es que te haya seguido la vida ni nada parecido, pero he leído revistas y…

-Las revistas son pura promoción, Kate. Mi publicista siempre prefirió mi imagen de playboy que de padre soltero. Te estoy siendo sincero, solo estuve con mis dos esposas, Kyra y una mujer con la que salí un tiempo pero no funciono.

-Ahora no se si quiero contarte de mí.

-Creo conocerte Kate, y más allá del número, estoy seguro que esas personas han sido algo en tu vida, no solo sexo. Pero si no deseas contarme no importa.

-Es justo que te cuente. Hoy quizás sonó como si fueran un montón, te espantaste y no me corregí. Yo pensé que tú tenías una gran lista y no quise ser menos. Fue algo tonto.

-No fue tonto. En una extraña manera, creo que fue dulce.

Ella se sonríe.

-Estamos iguales, Castle. Solo he estado con cuatro personas en mi vida. Mi primera vez, que fue con un novio que tuve apenas ingrese en la academia, Will, Tom y Josh.

El se sonríe.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Solo un pensamiento que tuve…

-¿Te importaría compartir?

-Pensaba… ¿Quién será nuestro quinto?

Kate se sonríe y se sonroja.

Se miran a los ojos por unos instantes. Ambos saben que su interior se están preguntando lo mismo ¿Sera él mi quinto? ¿Será ella mi quinta?

-No lo sé, Castle, quizás la vida nos sorprenda.

-Me encantan las sorpresas.

¿Continuo?


	2. Chapter 2

Finalmente, el domingo se presenta, y todos se levantan temprano para prepararse para la boda.

Rick desayuna con Alexis, y luego la despide, y se dirige a su habitación a bañarse y cambiarse. Ha quedado en pasar por Kate a las 11 AM.

Por su parte, Kate ya se ha bañado y envuelta en su bata, desayuna en el living un tazón de leche con cereales, mientras habla por teléfono con Lanie, la cual mientras se pinta las uñas del pie.

-Len, ¿De verdad iras con alguien a la boda?

-Ya me preguntaste eso mil veces y creo que te he contestado mil y una.

-No sé si creerte.

-Kate, se que Javier es tu amigo, pero nosotros terminamos…

-…Me parece que eso es lo que no creo. Lanie fue una tontería que ustedes rompieran.

-Bien, te diré algo, pero me prometes no contarlo a nadie, ni siquiera a Castle.

-Prometido.

-Mi acompañante es mi primo Jackson. Nadie lo conoce, y no lo presentare como mi primo. Por favor sígueme la corriente, Kate. Sé que fue una tontería terminar con Javier, pero me conoces, no daré mi brazo a torcer tan fácil. Quiero darle un poco de celos.

-Pobre Espo. No diré nada, pero no lo hagas sufrir demasiado.

-Hare el intento… Cambiando de tema, me dijo Kevin que iras sola a la boda.

-Información vieja.

-¿Quién será el afortunado de escoltarte a la boda?

-Castle.

-¡Wow! Me acabo de caer de la silla.

-No es gran cosa Lanie, somos amigos. Para que ir los dos solos si podemos ir juntos.

-Eso déjalo para ustedes, Kate, a mi dime la verdad.

-Esa es la verdad.

-No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Esa frase se ajusta perfectamente a ustedes dos. Aunque pensándolo mejor… yo creo que Castle si quiere ver, solo que tu no lo dejas.

-Soy un trabajo en progreso amiga. Un día estaré lista. No soy ciega, te juro, Lanie, que hace tiempo que ya no lo soy.

-Optare por confiar en ti. Quiero verte feliz, Kate.

-Yo también quiero verme feliz.

-Bueno, te dejo así cada una se arregla para la boda. Nos vemos allí. Y recuerda, Jackson no es mi primo.

-Adiós, Lanie.

-Nos vemos.

Kate lava el tazón y luego se dirige a su habitación. Allí, un hermoso vestido a la rodilla, sencillo pero elegante, en raso color azul noche, cuelga de una percha sobre el ropero.

Kate se sienta en su tocador, se maquilla, suavemente, resaltando solo sus ojos con un tenue delineado negro matizado con azul. Luego suelta su cabello, que hasta entonces lo llevaba sujetado con un broche. Decide no hacerse ningún peinado, quiero ir bien natural.

Luego se coloca el vestido, y se echa un último vistazo en el espejo de la puerta de su ropero. Se echa un poco de perfume, toma su bolso y se dirige al living, junto en el mismo instante en que Castle toca su puerta.

Ella abre y se sonríe al verlo. Viste un elegante traje negro, con camisa y blanca. Y lleva corbata. Pero ha peinado su cabello de otro modo al de siempre. Más despeinado y casual.

-Estas hermosa, Kate.

-Gracias. Te queda bien el nuevo peinado… Rick.

El se sonríe.

-Gracias. Mi madre se burlo de mí al verme.

-¿Vamos?

-Sí. Vine en mi coche, espero que no te moleste.

-No estamos trabajando, hoy tienes permitido conducir.

Ambos salen del apartamento, se dirigen al coche, el abre la puerta para ella, ella se sonroja ante el gesto. Luego se van rumbo a la iglesia.

Una vez en la iglesia, colmada de gente en su exterior, Rick estaciona el coche, y luego se dirigen tomados del brazo hacia el interior de la iglesia.

El sitio está todo decorado con arreglos florales blancos, alguna gente ya ha tomado asiento, otra aún permanece dispersa por el lugar.

Enseguida visualizan a Lanie junto a un hombre alto, morocho y con una increíble sonrisa, que Kate supone que debe ser su primo, Jackson.

Kate y Rick se acercan a saludar.

-¡Hey, Lanie!

-Kate luces increíble.

-Tú también, amiga.

-Castle, tú no estás nada mal.

Castle se sonroja.

-Les presento a Jackson. Digamos que es un amigo.

Lanie le guiña el ojo a Kate. Ella sonríe.

-Un gusto conocerte, Jackson.

-El gusto es mío. Lanie me hablo de ambos tanto que quería realmente conocerlos.

Rick le estrecha la mano.

-Mejor no pregunto qué es lo que Lanie te dijo de mí.

Todos ríen.

-Nosotros nos sentaremos por aquí. ¿Ustedes?

-Iremos a saludar a Kevin y a… Javi. Luego volvemos.

Lanie y Jackson toman asiento en el segundo banco del lado izquierdo. Mientras, Kate y Rick saludan a Javier que acaba de entrar en la iglesia.

-Los estaba buscando, chicos. ¿Vieron a la cita de Lanie?

-Jackson. Recién lo conocimos.

-¿Jackson? Que nombre más… feo.

Kate se sonríe.

-Vamos, hermano, sabes que no tiene nada que competir contigo.

-Gracias, Castle. Iré a conocer a las primas de Jenny, tal vez me levanten el ánimo.

-Ten cuidado que algunas son menores de edad.

Esposito se aleja de ellos y se dirige hacia donde están un grupo de chicas, casi todas rubias, primas de Jenny.

Kate y Rick se dirigen al altar, donde Ryan se encuentra parado, y bastante nervioso.

-Hermano, llego el gran momento. Puedes salir corriendo si quieres, tengo el coche aparcado atrás.

-Gracias, Castle. Pero creo que correré el riesgo.

Ambos sonríen.

-Te irá bien, Ryan. No le hagas caso.

Kate abraza a Kevin.

-Gracias, Beckett.

Luego se dirige a Rick guiñándole un ojo:

-Ya algún día te irá bien a ti también, Castle.

Rick sonríe.

-Eso espero.

Luego, Kate y Rick toman asiento en el primer banco del lado izquierdo, justo delante de Lanie.

La boda comienza. Jenny ingresa del brazo de su padre. Hermosa y radiante con un delicado vestido blanco. Ella y Kevin se sonríen. El sacerdote da inicio a la ceremonia, los novios dicen sus votos, se aceptan mutuamente y finalmente, se besan.

Durante toda la ceremonia, Kate no pudo dejar de sollozar y sonreír. Y Rick de observarla y tomarla de la mano.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia en la iglesia, los novios se van en un carruaje a tomarse fotografías y a cambiarse de atuendos. Mientras los invitados se dirigen a la fiesta, en una casa quinta ubicado no muy lejos de allí.

La fiesta será al aire libre. Hay mesas muy bien alistadas, barra de tragos, música funcional.

Rick y Kate arriban al sitio y se quedan juntos a un costado a esperar que toda la gente llegue.

-Hacia mucho que no iba a una boda. Fue realmente emotiva. Se los veía tan felices. Creo que me dio un poco de envidia.

-Tú puedes tener lo mismo, Kate. Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Cuando tú lo desees, te sucederá.

-No lo sé. Las cosas que dependen de mi suelen no suceder.

-No creo que sea así, pero también puedes dejar todo en las manos de la persona que elijas. No debes hacer todo sola.

Ella se sonríe.

-Castle… Rick… ¿Podemos dejar de pretender que no sabemos que cuando hablamos de supuestos en realidad estamos hablando de nosotros dos?

-¿Y eso que significa exactamente?

-Significa que seamos sinceros…

Ella lo mira a los ojos.

-Si alguna vez me caso, quiero hacerlo contigo… Deseo que mi quinta persona seas tú… Si alguna vez tengo hijos, me gustaría que sean nuestros… Y cuando envejezca, me gustaría hacerlo junto a ti.

Castle se queda sin palabras. Mirándola a los ojos, con sus ojos llenos de emoción.

-Kate… Nunca pensé que oiría esas palabras salir de tu boca.

-Para serte sincera, yo tampoco. Debe ser el aire de la boda.

Ambos ríen.

-¿Qué me dices, Rick?

-Te digo que sí, que también, que por supuesto, y que ni lo dudes.

-Como me conozco, solo te pido que vayamos híper lento, que las cosas vayan surgiendo… Y más allá de lo que yo diga, nunca jamás me dejes dejarte ir. Se lo que perdería si te pierdo, Rick, pero soy bastante obstinada como para perderte de todos modos. Tan solo no me dejes. Jamás podría perdonármelo.

-No te dejare.

Kate lo abraza suavemente, y Rick se deja abrazar apoyando tenuemente sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de ella.

Fin.


End file.
